


I had to have this talk with you

by Amanita_Fierce, sunlightsymphony



Series: The Schitt's Creek's Audio's Garden [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Frenemies, Gen, Patrick Brewer vs. Ronnie Lee, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppets, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: In which Ronnie is amused, Patrick is awkward, and Ray branches out into children's entertainment.(Ficlet written by sunlightsymphony from podfIDIC seed, with podfic by Amanita_Fierce included.)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Ronnie
Series: The Schitt's Creek's Audio's Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 2





	I had to have this talk with you

[](https://postimg.cc/k2tpKWyc)

**Author:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Cover Art:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-had-to-have-this-talk-with-you/I%20had%20to%20have%20this%20talk%20with%20you.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

* * *

Ronnie rounded the corner and saw Patrick coming from the other direction.

"Oh, hi Ronnie! I really didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" she said flatly.

"It's the middle of the afternoon; I thought you'd be working."

"I see," she said, "so you know my work schedule better than I do."

"Oh, well..." She smirked while he floundered. "I'm sorry. Do you want some company?" Patrick asked at last.

"Sure," she said. 

They kept walking and saw Ray hurrying down the sidewalk.

"Hi Ronnie, hi Patrick! This is Dolly Parton, my ventriloquist dummy." He clacked the puppet's mouth open and closed as he added in a falsetto, "I'm bringing my star power to Ray's newest venture, Charades by Ray!"

Ronnie nodded, but she didn't stop to chat. "Sorry, the Greater Elms Baseball League has called a special meeting to banish players who look like thumbs. I can't be late." She rushed off, Patrick stumping behind her on his little tree-trunk legs.

"I can't believe you lied to Ray just to mock me!" he called out. "I thought you two were friends."

Ronnie turned and stared him down. "Was I lying?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from "Jolene" by Dolly Parton.
> 
> This was written and recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Audio Garden". This challenge is to create a written and audio work based on one of the seed scripts originally created for the [podfIDIC challenge](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/faq.html). This work is based on [seed two](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/tag/round+1:+seed+2).


End file.
